Alice in Madnessland
by Ayaka Kanazuki
Summary: "Seek and ye shall find they say, but they don't say what you'll find." - Cheshire come on a twisted adventure one with danger and excitment around every corner, one where right turns to wrong, where nothing is what it seems, the nightmares that you thought were terrible are nothng compared to wonderland.
1. I became insane, with long intervals of

I hid in the closet afraid that 'that' person, the man that did a horrendous deed would find me. I heard footsteps coming towards my hiding place and my breath hitched, I whimpered when the door opened and I saw … a policeman. "Hey it's ok, everything's ok, you're safe now" said the policeman. He took me out of my closet and out of my room and I saw my living room which was covered in my parent's blood. My eyes started to water and I couldn't help but let a sob escape my mouth as more tears poured down my face. The police caught my parent's murderer but wanted to ask me some questions about that night along with a therapist. I tried to answer but the wretched memories came flying back and I screamed like bloody murder, kicking and knocking stuff down, throwing a tantrum. The policeman called some people and they ran in and took each of my arms and dragged me out to a truck, threw me in the back and locked the doors. The truck drove for awhile until finally it stopped and the doors were being thrown open hitting the back of the truck with a loud **BANG! **I shrank back in fear, the men came close to me and dragged me out by my arms, I struggled but I couldn't get out because their grasps were too strong. They dragged me into a building which I saw was an asylum _'great! I'm being taken to a mental ward! But wait I'm not crazy!' _I thought. I struggled and yelled "HELP! Someone HELP! I'm not crazy! Please I swear I'm not!" something sharp jabbed me in the arm and I suddenly felt drowsy, I stopped struggling and fell limp into the man's grasps. My eyes became blurry and darkness surrounded me as they brought me inside. Once I woke up again I saw pure white walls through the dim light of the room and underneath me I felt a cot. _'Wha-what's going on?' _I thought as I groaned. The door to my room opened and a man with black graying hair and a doctors jacket came in. "Hello, now just calm down I'm going to give you some medicine that will help" he came over to me and I saw a syringe in his hand, he pushed down on the syringe to release some of the neon purple 'medicine' he then tapped the syringe with his fingers and grabbed my arm, I struggled and he strapped me to the cot with leather straps, the he injected the liquid into my arm and it was lights out for me.


	2. Is this hell or wonderland

A burning sensation filled my body and I opened my eyes and saw fire all around me. I screamed in agony as I fell into a bottomless pit of fire. I just kept falling for what seemed like forever until, suddenly something cold hit me and pain rocketed through me. I swam up to the surface _'swam? I-I'm in water and i-i-it's f-f-fr-freezing!' _I looked around for a way out of this water before I got hypothermia. I spotted a forest up ahead, so I swam towards it and crawled onto the land. I laid down for a minute trying to regain my breathe and bearing. Once I was fine I looked up to see not a forest but an eerie and very very creepy woods, I gasped as I saw tall dark trees that seemed to lead on for a mile and thick fog that surrounded the area, in fact it was so thick that I could cut it with a butter knife. I shivered at the very sight of the woods; I glanced back at the water and decided I would rather take my chances in the sinister woods than catch hypothermia. I took a deep breath and walked into the woods. As I walked I heard frightening sounds and rustles from the bushes. I looked at the bushes just in time to see a rabbit? Jump out; well I think it was a rabbit. The unidentified thing was deformed; it had razor-sharp teeth an arched back and bloodshot crimson eyes that seemed to be hungry for blood _'d-defiantly not your usual cute bunny' _I thought. The bunny started towards me and made a blood curdling sound, I backed up slowly and then ran as fast as I could through the woods, worried that the rabbit would get me. I ran and ran until I bumped into something hard and firm, the force of impact knocked me back and I fell on my butt. "Ow" I said as I felt a hand grab onto my wrist and pull me up, I looked from the hand holding my wrist to the persons face and saw a man with short dark purple hair, startling chocolate brown eyes and a top hat on. "Well, well, what do we have here?" said the man. I opened my mouth but he ran off dragging me with him "no matter, its tea time so come on" the man called over his shoulder. We finally made it to a clearing and a huge dining table and chairs were in the middle. I shivered at the chilling atmosphere and at the cold, cold fog in the air. The man led me to a chair, which was beautiful; it was mahogany and had claw indentations on it. I sat down and the man came over with a china teapot and poured some tea in a china teacup. "I just brewed this not long ago, so it should still be warm" said the man. I just looked at the tea for a minute wondering if I should drink it "go on its fine, look it tastes good" said the man while drinking the tea. I hesitated another second then sipped the tea, my eyes widened at the taste of the tea; it was bitter but seemed to have a metallic taste to it "w-what's in this?" I asked in wonder, the man chuckled and winked saying "that's a secret my dear, but you may find out soon enough" I blushed at his actions but continued with the tea for some odd reason. "You never introduced yourself" said the man, I blushed in embarrassment and stood up saying "how rude of me I'm Heather" while curtseying with a dress I didn't know I had on before; it was red and black and was simply gorgeous. The man looked satisfied in knowing my name and said "it's a pleasure to meet you Heather, I'm the Mad Hatter but please call me Hatter" I giggled and nodded "ok, but what is this place? Where are we?" I asked the Hatter "Where are we my dear? Well some call this place hell, but this place is called wonderland"


	3. A Cat and the Mysteries Tea

W-What? Wonderland, like Alice in wonderland? B-but that's not possible" I said. Hatter smirked not saying anything. "not possible? In here everything is possible little mouse" said a bone chilling voice, I looked around for the person or thing whose voice I heard but found nothing. I turned around in my seat and jumped and almost screamed at what I saw. Before me was a row of jagged, dagger like teeth that seemed to bet set in a wide ferocious grin. I shivered at the grin and at the yellow scummy teeth that could rip flesh off in less than a second. The row of teeth disappeared and in less a second a cat appeared on the table. It's eyes were a riveting yellow and it's fur was a grayish color, it was so skinny that I could see it's ribs and its ear was missing a piece as if it had been cut. "I am The Cheshire Cat" the cat who I now knew as the Cheshire said, he looked at my tea and said "people who drink tea and think it calms nerves, haven't drank** real** tea, it's like an adrenaline running through your veins. That my dear is a substitute for **real **tea, the **real **tea is so delicious you might just die" he laughed meniachily then purred and disappeared. "w-what was that all about?" I asked Hatter, Hatter remained silent and wasn't even looking at me. I walked over to where Hatter sat and waved my hand in his face but his hand suddenly caught my wrist and he held onto it hard, "ow Hatter you're hurting me" he started laughing insanely and said "good!" tears formed in my eyes because of the pain, Hatter took out a knife that had old bloodstains on it. I whimpered and he said "I need new tea ingredients Heather and you are the perfect ingredient" I screamed but couldn't get out of his grip, suddenly a trumpet sounded and a whole group of people came towards us, Hatter let go of my wrist and I ran away through the trees, I kept running and running _'huh thus feels like déjà vu' _I thought. Another insane laugh sounded throughout the air but this time it wasn't Hatter's; this laughter was bone chilling almost like Cheshire's. The cat appeared right before my feet and said "well, little mouse do you need help with anything. Perhaps staying alive! Ahahahahaha" I sighed but nodded "good" he purred out "now every quest requires a first step. Trite, but true, even here." "Alright what do I do first?" I asked "first you have to get some kind of weapon or you're never going to make it out of here alive. Caterpillar might have something. That is if you're up for a challenge"


	4. A reflection sometimes exposes more real

Cheshire showed me where Caterpillar lived; the house or rather I should say, the little hut was dark, wrecked and seemed to be isolated. "Purr I must find some fish for dinner, good luck Heather" Cheshire said and disappeared. "w-wait! What do I do?" I asked but it was too late since Cheshire vanished into thin air. I sighed and hesitantly walked up to the house that Caterpillar lived at and touched the door lightly afraid that it would break. "Come in" said a booming voice, surprised by his voice I squeaked and jumped a little but opened the door wider so that I could walk into the hut. I walked in seeing nothing but darkness "h-hello?" I asked the darkness "who are you?" the darkness responded back "I'm Heather, w-who are you?" "I'm Caterpillar" the voice responded and walked out of the shadows. As Caterpillar walked into the light I saw a huge Caterpillar; he was a light green color and had scars all over him. "Now what are you here for?" Caterpillar asked "Cheshire said that I could get a weapon from you" "hmm he did, well you're in the right place. Come, come" he said with a smirk. I walked with Caterpillar down a long endless hallway till we entered a room that was lit with a dim overhead light. I squinted my eyes and saw an object covered by a long cloth in the middle of the room. I felt a hand push me and I stumbled towards the object, I looked back towards Caterpillar confused "if you truly want a weapon, then you will have to get it through this" he said as he grabbed the cloth and pulled it off revealing a large mirror. "Oh and good luck" Caterpillar said as he closed the door with a loud **Bang**!_ 'What does he mean by that?' _I thought as I walked up to the mirror. I looked in the mirror and found myself staring back at me but something seemed off about my reflection, this me had long blonde hair and a short low-cut light blue dress. "Hello dear Heather, it's nice to see you" said the reflection _'what! My reflection is talking!' _I thought in total surprise. The reflections hand reached out of the mirror grabbing my dress and pulled me through the mirror. "I will be the one who gets free from here and you will be stuck here forever!" she said as she rushed towards me with a cross-bow shooting arrows at me, I dodged as much as I could but the arrows were getting harder to dodge, I looked around for something to use as a weapon and saw an axe laying on the ground. I scurried over to the axe and picked it up just in time as she was about a foot away from me. I pulled back the axe and then swung it forward hearing a slicing sound and then a scream as liquid splattered on my face and dress I opened my eyes and saw my reflection on the ground covered in blood, her eyes were blank and she seemed very pale. I took the axe in my hand that was covered with crimson blood and walked over to a mirror that was in the middle of the pure white room. I walked through the mirror and found that I was back in the room again. Clapping could be heard throughout the room and I turned around sharply and found Caterpillar clapping. "Very good, I'm surprised you defeated her" Caterpillar said "humph, you have no faith in me" I stated grabbing onto the axe tightly "yes, yes indeed, now you have your weapon, so please leave, good day" "alright, alright" I said walking to the front door and leaving his house. "I see you have a weapon" Cheshire said suddenly reappearing beside me "yes I do, now what?" "now we-" my vision was blurred but soon cleared away as I saw an egg-shell white room come into view. _'Ugh! Where am I?' _I thought groggily as I tried to remember where I was or what was going on. The door to my room opened and a huge hairy beast walked into the room. The beast had a doctors coat on and a clipboard in his hand, I screamed as the werewolf like creature neared me. "Doctor are you okay? What's going on?" said a disfigured mannequin like woman with a nurses outfit on. I screamed loudly as they neared me, "Heather it's ok, do you know where you are?" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled terrified. "Hmm no good, it's getting worse, nurse bring me the

**_poison_**" "NO,NO!" I yelled as came back with a humongous syringe. I whimpered as they drew closer and the werewolf pressed a button and long pale cold arms wrapped around me. _'No! this can't be happening! please someone! anyone help me!' _ I thought while whimpering and squirming around trying to avoid the horrendous needle. "come on, it's ok" said ms. Mannequin as she grabbed my arm and pierced my arm with the syringe, tears poured down my cheeks as I felt something gnawing and biting away at my skin. I looked down to where I felt the biting and saw insects crawling on and out of my skin, chomping and gnawing at my flesh, I shrieked in pain while laughter surrounded me and that's when everything went dark. "-ther! Heather! wake up!" I heard a soft voice that sounded like my mother's say "HEATHER! Wake up or I will claw you to death!" said a voice I could only recognize as the cold Cheshire's voice. I sat up groaning and looked around,_'I'm in wonderland! but how? wasn't I in-' _"good you're awake" Cheshire said while stretching. "Now Heather, as I was saying before you **kindly **fell asleep, we have to go see the Ragūn no seishin" "the ragu who?" "yes the spirit of the lagoon, she will-" a trumpet rang out loudly and a huge parade of people came coming towards us. When they neared us they glared at Cheshire and started tackling him, "I Cleo the 8th hear by order the arrest of The Cheshire Cat, by order of **the Red Queen**" "Cheshire!" "Heather follow that path behind you, stay on it till you see a humongous lagoon, Go Now!" Cheshire yelled at me. I ran towards the path looking back over my shoulder to see the men had caught a struggling Cheshire, _'Cheshire, thank you' _I thought and continued running down the path while hearing the people who caught Cheshire say "Where's the girl? There was a girl with this cat! Find her! Find her NOW!" I gulped and ran as fast as my legs could go, worried that they would catch up to me. Eventually the trees to the forest became thinner and thinner and soon I came upon a dark and foggy lagoon that sent chills up my spine. I looked around for this 'Ragūn no seishin' but saw nothing, i sighed wondering what this siren looked like _'Maybe Cheshire lied, or maybe this isn't here' _I thought turning away from the dark and ominous lagoon. Suddenly I felt something grab my ankle and drag me to the water. I fell to the ground, clawing at the earth afraid of what was dragging me into the dark, inky water. I was dragged into the water and I could feel the oxygen escaping my lungs as I tried to swim to the surface of the water but the thing the clutched my ankle had different ideas and brought me to the bottom of the lagoon. _'Is this it? is this how I die? there are so many things I didn't even get to do yet! I'm still so young! I'm only 17!' _I thought as darkness surrounded me and I struggled as a last effort to break free. I woke up in a coughing fit and saw that I was on the sand of the lagoon. I looked around and saw two beings in the lagoon, one of them was hiding behind a rock and the other was half in the water and half sitting on a rock. _'A-Are those m-me-mermaids!' _I thought in total shock "I'm sorry about her, she didn't know who you were and thought you could be from the Red Queen's court" the one sitting on the rock said while pointing to the one hiding. The mermaids had dark onyx tails and light green skin along with webbed fingers but what surprised me was their faces; they had no hair and pitch black eyes that seemed to be the very definition of scary. "o-oh it's alright" "but know this, if you do anything that displeases me I will not hesitate to skin you alive and use your skin as furnishings or for meals" the mermaid hiding behind the rock laughed joyfully like this was the best decision in the world to her, I shivered as I heard both her words and the laugh. "What are you here for?" she asked "C-Cheshire said I needed to go to the Ragūn no seishin for help if I wanted to survive here" "Well I am the Ragūn no seishin. My name is Celeste and if you want my help you will have to do me a favor" "what favor?" I asked Celeste smirked "I need you to bring me back the heart of the phoenix that lives on that volcano there" she pointed to a huge volcano that was far away. "What? you want me to bring back a p-phoenix's h-heart!" "yep" she said while popping the "P" "unless you are too much of a coward and don't want me to ever help you" she taunted. i groaned but said "fine I'll get you the heart" "wonderful" she said clasping her hands together with a smile, a smile that I could obviously tell was far from genuine. "Oh and you'll need this" she said before tossing a silver dagger with roses down the side of the blade and drops dripping off of the roses and falling down to the tip of the dagger and on the top of the hilt was a black jewel that was the size of a quarter. _'Wow' _was all I could think of to describe the dagger. "Now you have your weapon, get going and bring me back that heart"


	5. A Heart of a Fiery Destruction

I sighed while walking through the forest to the volcano _'how am I supposed to rip out the heart of a phoenix' _I thought. I kept walking at steady pace till I was at the base of the volcano; I gulped and hesitantly started climbing up the huge volcano. All of a sudden huge boulders came tumbling down the volcano, I dodged the boulders as best as I could and continued climbing the volcano. Eventually I made it to the top of the volcano and looked down in the large hole below seeing smoking hot lava that could burn a person alive. _'Wow I don't want to get too close to that. Where is the phoenix?' _I thought; the sky turned ashy and smoke and embers flew around me. I looked around and saw a gigantic fiery bird rise up from the smoke coming from the core of the volcano. I gasped at the mere sight of it; it must have heard me because it turned its humongous head and gave me a glare that could kill a million strong men, _'if looks could kill' _I thought nervously. The phoenix cawed at me and flapped its monstrous sized wings and fire soared towards me at an amazing speed. I tried to dodge all of the flames but one of them got me; my vision seemed hazy and gray the last thing I thought before my world faded was '_I failed and I'm never going to make it back home'_. I woke up in a daze but soon realized where I was when I saw the molten lava underneath the rock that I was on; I looked around and saw that stupid phoenix on one side of the volcano _'right I've got to get that heart but how' _I thought to myself and then a plan formed in my head. I looked over at the phoenix and thought _'this better work.' _I waved my hands at the Phoenix and said "look I'm over here, all ready to be eaten! I bet I'm really tasty!" the phoenix looked over at me with a glint in its eyes and then flew over to me opening its mouth and taking me in its sharp talons. I quickly grabbed the dagger that Celeste gave me from my dress pocket and as the phoenix lifted me up to its mouth I stabbed it in the chest. The phoenix roared out in anguish and torment; I pulled out the dagger and saw black liquid with some orange in it fill the roses that were on the side of the dagger soon the liquid filled the little drops that were on the dagger and it shined brightly. The phoenix cried out in more pain and then the spot where I stabbed it shined brightly; its body puffed up as though it was filled with air and it exploded. Ash landed everywhere; I heard a thud by my feet and looked down to see a giant red ruby. I picked it up and thought _'is this its heart' _I looked for anything else that could be its heart but found nothing I sighed and attempted climbing up the walls of the volcano so I could get out. When I finally made it out of the volcano I was out of breath; I put my hands on my knees trying to regain my breath from all the climbing. After a while I regained my breath and began the climb down the volcano. I made it back to the forest safe and sound and smiled as I looked at the jewel in my hand and the sky happy that I was away from that horrible place that I was just stuck at. I walked casually threw the forest till I made it back to the lagoon; "hello, Celeste, I have the heart of the phoenix!" I called out; Celeste popped up out of the water from nowhere almost giving me a heart attack. "Really! You do? Show me! I don't believe you!" I pulled the blood red ruby from out of my pocket and gave it to Celeste. "Hmm so you did get the heart, I didn't think you would be able to get it; now follow me" Celeste said and then swam back in the lagoon. When I didn't follow her Celeste swam back up and asked "well aren't you coming or do you not want my help?" "I want your help but I can't breathe underwater" I said trying to make her understand. Celeste started laughing and then said "here eat this it will let you breathe underwater" while tossing me a seaweed, root looking substance. I picked it up and ate it; it tasted disgusting. I slowly ate the piece of food hating the taste but all the same it would help me breathe underwater. Once I was done eating I jumped in the water with the awaiting Celeste and swam down below following the spirit of the lagoon who held the fate of my future in her hands.


End file.
